Naruto the Celestial Sage
by Midnight-Dragon-Fire
Summary: Naruto strives to prove himself and protect his loved ones. His life is hard and lies surround him at every turn as he proves his worth as a prodigy and forces his way into the minds and hearts of many. But for every hero that arises an evil must come forth to keep balance. Will Naruto save the world as he knows it or will it be consumed by darkness and hatred? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto the Celestial Sage**

_~prologue~_

As Naruto ran through the streets he felt very angry and sad. Now most would wonder why… you see despite being only four years old Naruto has seen and felt more than most Shinobi war veterans. At the moment this small boy was running away from a mob that had formed not even twenty minutes ago, and was now calling for his blood. As he ran through the streets he couldn't help but be thankful for Kyuubi helping him with both his endurance and stamina. Many people would be shocked that Naruto even knew about the Kyuubi being sealed in him let alone the fact that the fox was helping him. Naruto had met the fox two years ago after he had been kicked out of the orphanage and beaten severely.

The Hokage had no idea that he had been homeless for two years. Every time he tried to visit the old man the guards stopped him and refused to let him in. Naruto's only saving grace was the fact that the library allowed him in. Surprisingly enough, they had no problems with him and even helped him whenever they could. Because of this Naruto was extremely advanced for his age. He already knew both the tree-walking and water-walking exercises, something that was extremely important considering his large chakra reserves. He was currently working on being able to walk up a waterfall but it was a painfully slow process. He was working on master the shadow dragon taijutsu style. He was half way through the forms, which were really hard since the style required both speed and strength. As such he had managed to steal some chakra weights from one of his would be drunken attackers. As he neared the forest he was going to hide in he couldn't help but grin at the thought of becoming a ninja. He would be entering the academy in four years and he was terribly excited. He leaped the fence and quickly ran into the training ground.

As soon as the mob got close enough to see where he had run to they stopped at the fence, paled then turned around and went back home. Naruto was always puzzled as to why they did this and it wasn't until just a few weeks ago the he was living in what was pleasantly known as the forest of death. It didn't scare him; he knew the place like the back of his hand and how to treat the animals to avoid being eaten. He treated all life with respect something that would surprise most seeing as how he was treated all his life. He crawled into his tree house and began to study. He wanted to be equally prepared for the academy and as such was working on the three jutsu required to pass the exam. He had already mastered the Henge and Kiwimrimi to the point of not needing the hand seals or having to call out the name of the technique. The way he saw it both were a weakness as it let your enemies know what technique your using, stupid idea in his opinion. He was hoping to graduate early as he had no interest learning about what the shodaime ate for breakfast every morning.

However he had one goal before he would graduate. Several months ago he found a scroll in the library that talked about the Uzumaki clan. Ever since then he wanted to go to whirlpool and see where his ancestors came from. He knew that the Hokage knew who his parents where, however if the old man wouldn't tell him he would find out on his own. In his opinion everyone had the basic right to at least know where they came from, but like many other things that should be basic rights he didn't get it. So tomorrow he would be leaving the village to go to whirlpool and see what was left. He already had food and supplies packed and sealed in storage scrolls he bought from a store after learning the Henge. Another thing he was learning was fuuinjutsu. He knew that many people had problems with it and found it incredibly difficult but he took to it like a fish to water. He was only at beginner level four which is actually higher than most people ever reached.

See there are five main levels in fuuinjutsu; Beginner, Intermediate, Adept, Expert and Master. Jiraiya of the Sannin was an Adept, Namikaze Minato was an Expert. Every level had 6 levels within them each two times harder than the one before. So the fact that a four year old boy was a level four beginner was beyond impressive. Naruto knew that had the Fourth lived he would have become a Master, however he died before then. As Naruto put all of his things in the storage scroll he could almost see how incredible it would be to become a master in one of the most powerful areas to have ever existed. Well to him anyways.


	2. Leaving Konoha

Chapter 2: Leaving Konoha

Naruto grabbed his back pack and quietly snuck through the forest and climbed over the fence. It was still dark outside as it was only just past five in the morning. There was a caravan leaving soon and that was how he was going to get out of the village. He would be gone a little over two months since that was generally how long he had before an ANBU brought him to the Hokage. As he ran through the village he felt his excitement building up, quickly calming himself down he breathed deeply. Many were not aware that the gate guards could tell when people were lying to them because of people's chakra. When a person is nervous or has something to hide their chakra becomes agitated. That was why he was keeping himself calm. He did not want to be discovered because he knew the Hokage would never let him go. He seemed determined to keep Naruto's past a secret.

As Naruto approached the caravan he hid himself behind some boxes. As he waited for the group to break into groups he thought about his upcoming trip. It would take around three days to get to whirlpool. When he noticed that no one was looking his way he quietly went to one of the wagons and climbed inside. Looking around he noticed that it was only half full. That was bad since he knew they would be bringing more stuff and he didn't want to be found. Looking through the boxes he saw one that had furs inside, but was only a little under half way filled. He climbed inside and closed the lid carefully so as to not make any noise. He laid there and it was about an hour later when he heard people enter the wagon he slowed his breathing and became absolutely still. He could hear to men talking quietly as they loaded more cargo.

"I can't wait to get back to wave. Don't get me wrong Konoha is a nice place but it's too warm for my liking. I much prefer the sea air." He heard a rough voice say.

"I agree we should be leaving in around twenty minutes lets finished getting things loaded." A younger sounding, but equally rough voiced stated. After that it was fairly quiet as they group finished loading the wagons. Soon little Naruto felt the cart give a jerk and he knew that they were now moving through the streets. In about ten minutes they reached the gate and Naruto made sure that his breathing was stable as he simply imagined himself in his tree house to keep from becoming excited. The caravan leader talked with the gate guard for another few minutes before they began moving again. It was around a half an hour from the gates when he felt the cart stop and someone climb in.

"So are you going to stay in there the whole trip or are you going to come out and say hello?" the rough voice from earlier stated. Naruto started and gulping slowly opened the lid of the crate he was in to peek out. He saw a man around six feet with brown hair and grey eyes with sun weathered skin. Naruto relaxed slightly when he saw nothing but amusement in the man's eyes.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked softly.

The man simply chuckled. "Everyone saw you sneak in, little one. We have to be alert to things like that or our goods could be stolen. So we simply waited to see what you were doing. Why did you want to sneak out of Konoha?" he asked.

Naruto shifted slightly, "Well I have always wanted to know about my parents but nobody will tell me anything. So I am going to the one place that I hope has answers." Naruto hoped that they wouldn't make him go back to Konoha.

"So where are you headed small one?" the man asked with interest and sympathy in his voice.

Naruto smiled at the man, "I'm going to Uzugakure!" he said with excitement in his voice. The man gained a curious look on his face.

"Well the only clan that came from there was the Uzumaki clan. They were wiped out during the second Shinobi war." He stated.

"I know," said Naruto, "that's why I'm going there. My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto stated with a smile on his face.

The man looked stunned and then smiled happily. "That's amazing! I am so glad that the clans not completely gone. Tell you what we will be going the same way for half the journey before you head towards Uzugakure. Why don't you travel with us and we can teach you some things to help you while you're there."

Naruto bounced excited. "That would be amazing! Hey mister what's your name?" Naruto asked curiously.

The man laughed, "You can call me Takadashi Kenshin."

Naruto and Kenshin climbed out of the cart and walked beside it. As they did so he was introduced to the rest of the caravan.

"So Naruto," a man named Seshuin, "do you know how to hunt?" Naruto smiled.

"Yep, I can't go after big game yet cause I am so small so I stick to rabbits mostly." He explained.

Seshuin nodded. "That's good many people think that they can start hunting a bam they bag a bear they don't think ahead and realize what a waste it would be. Just so you know we come to Konoha four times a year. Save the skins and I'll buy them from you, gives you some pocket change." The man stated. Naruto grinned and whooped as he bounced around. His life was becoming better bit by bit.

OKAY PEOPLE TIME TO VOTE:

SHOULD NARUTO GRADUATE EARLY: YES OR NO


	3. Arrival in Whirlpool

Chapter 3: Arrival in Whirlpool

Naruto smiled as he saw the ocean for the first time. He had fun with the caravan during the journey the shared and learned several useful things about skinning from the fur collector. He knew that Uzugakure was ten miles from where he was so he had to water walk all the way there. He knew that the most challenging part would be making it past the Whirlpools that gave his ancestral home its name. As he started walking he wondered how he would explain his knowledge of his clan to the Hokage. He wasn't stupid he knew that the minute he started showing his advanced skills the Hokage would have the Anbu come get him to talk. He needed a plan.

_Hmm… I suppose I could admit to coming here. But I have to make sure that everything is sealed so that only I can open it. Perhaps a blood seal with a chakra seal using the fox's chakra?_

He had just learned about body seals before he left Konoha. With a little more practice he figured that he could literally seal everything on his body so that no one could take it or steal it. It would only take another week or two of practice and he would be able to completely the seal. Naruto had designed the seal himself to protect all his equipment despite the fact that original seals were not supposed to be done until the intermediate level. However like many great people circumstances forced him to advance.

Naruto blinked and came to a stop as he saw the ocean dip as a roaring sound filled his ears. He gasped as he saw a whirlpool for the first time. It was absolutely amazing! And the blue-green water twisted and spiraled down he saw no end to the large whirlpool. He took a deep breath and began walking forward and to the side following the path of the water. That was the trick with whirlpools you never go straight across or you would be sucked down into the water no matter how much chakra or control you have. You had to follow the water and come out the other side. He let out a sigh of relief as he passed the churning water; many people underestimated how much chakra that would take. He knew that the reason why so few people could pass the whirlpools was because the amount of chakra need to stay on the water is proportionate to how deep the water is. It takes a kage's chakra capacity to water walk on the ocean let alone a whirlpool.

He gave a sigh of relief as the shore came in sight and sped up slightly looking forward to getting off the water. Ten minutes later he collapsed on the shore with relief. As he looked at the sky he felt his excitement return with force. He was _home._ Naruto had never been able to say that before as he never had a place that held any true meaning or value to him. Having your possessions destroyed multiple times quickly rid a person of those types of feelings. But here he had a connection, a doorway to his past and he knew that he would find the answers he sought here. He sat up and climbed to his feet brushing the sand off his clothes. He began walking inward looking for any sign of a trail that he could follow. He noticed that his chakra seemed to be almost pulling him along, so being a child he followed its urgings. It was a long walk but he felt no exhaustion. Soon he gasped as he came around a bend in the forest and saw a huge wall. The wall had to be twice the size of Konoha but it lay in ruins around him. He couldn't help but feel some anger at the people responsible. He had read in a history book that Iwa, Kumo and Kiri had launched a combined attacked in the second war and that both villages took extreme damages trying to kill the Uzumaki clan.

He felt extreme pride that his clan was skilled enough to wipe out the enemy force even thought they were out number ten to one. He know knew that since he could now see and feel the damages done to his clan, that he would forever hold a grudge against those nations. He wouldn't let it rule him but he couldn't help it. He climbed over the wall and walked amongst the broken and damages buildings. He could almost see the battles and the three nations tried to overwhelm the Uzu Shinobi. He walked for another hour just exploring the ruins until he came to a large building towards the center of the village. It was a fade bluish white and was extremely dilapidated. He walked up to the door inwardly surprised it was still intact and saw a blood based seal. He bit his thumb and swiped it across the seal and heard a faint click come from the door. Slowly he pushed open the door and saw what was probably the secretary desk pushed against the wall. He could almost see that panic that the people must have had as they secured the tower. He walked past the desk and proceeded to climb the stairs careful to make sure they were completely intact before placing any weight on them.

He saw on the doors to the kage office an even more complicated blood seal and taking a deep breath proceeded to once again bite his thumb and swipe the seal. This time however he could feel his hand becoming stuck to the door as there was a pull to his chakra. It took five minutes before the seal released his hand and he heard the door unlock. He pushed it open and gasped. The room was filled with mountains upon mountains of scrolls. He saw only one scroll however on the kage's desk. He grabbed the scroll and slowly opened it when he was blinded by a flash of light. He blinked several times trying to clear his sight. He was surprised to find himself in a empty kage office with no scrolls. He heard a cough behind him and spun around shocked. Standing behind him was a man around six foot three with long red hair and a sword tied to his waist. He wore a kage robe that was a deep blue color with white waves on it. His eyes were a deep ocean blue and filled with amusement.

"Tell me young one why did you come to Uzugakure I know it is destroyed so why seek out its hidden treasures?" the man asked in a deep voice.

Naruto gulped. "Well this was the only place that I could think of to gain answers to my past. Everyone I have ever asked lied or said they didn't know. So I came here." Naruto answered softly. A puzzled look entered the mans eyes.

"Tell me young one what is your name and where are you from?" the man asked.

"I'm from Konoha and my name is Uzumaki Naruto." The man's eyes widened when he heard where he was from and grew even wider upon hearing his name.

"So you're an Uzumaki? I should have figured the seals I placed on the doors would keep anyone else out. If you come from Konoha did someone come with you?" He asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No I came on my own. I have asked the Hokage many times who my parents were but he just says that they died in the Kyuubi attack and that they loved me." The man's eyes widened even further.

"Kyuubi attack? How is that possible? My own daughter was the last container, there was no way she would unleash the fox on the village." The man stated slightly panicked.

"Wait you mean there was another container before me?" Naruto asked in a rush. The man's eyes narrowed.

"Wait a minute let me think? Ok so you're the new container, when my daughter was the previous one. The only time a seal of that caliber would weaken is in child birth I know that she was the only surviving Uzumaki in Konoha. However you don't look the much like her, but you look like a clone of her husband which means that you must be Kushina's son. That makes you my grandchild and the son of the fourth Hokage." Naruto just stared at the man in shock and then proceed to faint.


	4. Learning from the Past

Chapter 4: Learning from the Past

**(A/N: yes there will be a bit of cross over in this chapter. However all ideas belong to their creators.)**

When Naruto woke up, his training from hell began. Apparently there was a time dilation seal that activated when Naruto opened the scroll. As of right now one year in the time bubble was equivalent to seven days outside. He would not age or anything however. He had impressed his grandfather with the rate at which he was learning both seals and all the basic Shinobi arts of Uzu. After three months in the time bubble he was already at an intermediate level two of the seal curriculum. As for ninjutsu, he had learned the Kage Bunshin before anything else so as to maximize the amount of learning that was possible. He also learned several other clones such as; mizu Bunshin, tsuchi Bunshin and raiton Bunshin. His grandfather wanted him to have the basics down so as to make his Shinobi career have a solid foundation. Also one thing he enjoyed the most was learning the Uzumaki sword style known as Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. **(A/n: I am aware of the fact that this belongs to Rurouni Kenshin however that is the only aspect I am using.)**

The taijutsu style he was learning was Rising Sun. it would complement the Shadow Dragon style he was already learning. Apparently his grandfather had two other styles to teach him after Rising Sun. He had seemed shocked when he saw the other style Naruto was learning before collapsing in a fit of laughter saying something about irony. As for genjutsu, Naruto was horrid at those. However he felt better after hearing that it was a common problem amongst his clan due to how large their chakra was and how it was about four times more potent. Naruto had also been learning about history, tactics, trap making, anatomy as well as learning how to use shuriken, kunai and senbon.

So far only five months had passed in the seal and Naruto was looking forward to today more than anything else. Today was the day he learned about his bloodline.

"Now Naruto as you know todays lesson will be about your bloodlines…" he grandfather started.

"Wait you mean bloodlines as in more than one?" Naruto interrupted shocked. His grandfather laughed.

"Yes boy as in more than one. You get one bloodline from your Uzumaki half and the other from your father. Now for the Uzumaki bloodline, well ours is a bit different. No doubt you've read about the three types of bloodline, correct? Body, chakra and doujutsu. Ours however combines a bit from all three. Your see you already know a little bit as in the fact that our chakra reserves are so much bigger and denser. What you don't know is that Uzumaki's can use up to three, four or five different chakra natures. Most people can use one maybe two but we can use more. Unlike the Rinnegan which does the same thing however we cannot use the gravity element. The body part of our bloodline is our ability to heal or even regenerate. This allows us to have extreme amounts of stamina and astounding recovery rates. For instance, if you and your friend were to suffer from chakra exhaustion while he would take three to four days to recover, you would take three to four hours. The doujutsu of ours relates to our chakra part of our bloodline. You see when you activate the doujutsu it allows you to follow and bend the elements themselves. You will learn this in two years as you're not ready for it yet. There is one more aspect of our bloodline that is prized above all else however, and it is the ability of transformation…"

"Wait, what do you mean? Transform what?" Naruto was beyond amazed at the abilities he would grow to be able to use. He was no idiot and he knew it would take years but he always liked a challenge. He vowed to master his abilities before his time in the time bubble was up.

"Ahh you see we can literally shape shift into a specific animal." He smiled at the look of amazement on his grandsons face. He had never imagined that he would be able to teach his grandson and had felt sad when he set up the scroll knowing he would never see his daughter or her family again. It was why he was so shocked when he realized just who had found the scroll. He was beyond proud of his grandson and was amazed at what he had managed to accomplish on his own.

"As you can imagine many loved this aspect of our bloodline. Today we will discover what animal it is that you can transform into. For example, I know that your first element s wind as such I believe your animal will be something that flies. So are you ready?" he asked his grandson.

Naruto bounced in excitement. "Hell yah I'm ready this will be awesome!" Naruto shouted.

"Alright what I want you to do is come over here and put your hand on the seal. Then you will channel chakra and it will project the image of your animal above the seal. Right whenever you're ready you can start." Naruto nodded and after placing his hand on the seal, channeled his chakra. He felt a tugging sensation from his chakra and watched in amazement as an image formed above his hand. **(A/N: I'm not very good with description just imagine toothless from how to train your dragon with gold highlights on the edges of the wings, head and tail.)**

"Wow…" Naruto stated looking at the dragon above him. It was extremely aerodynamic and looked just plain cool to him.

"Very good Naruto, a dragon is an impressive form. Now for the next seven months we will continue your physical training and move up to some more of the impressive clan techniques. I won't be teaching you more ninjutsu as you can learn them from the scrolls after you get back to Konoha. We will also begin working on your elemental manipulation in preparation for when you learn bending. It will be difficult since your one of the few who have all five natures. Also I will teach you the Uzumaki weapon craftsmanship. So you will learn how to make your own weapons. We will continue your kenjutsu and we will also work on teaching your how to draw seals the Uzumaki way." His grandfather then gave him a sadistic smile and Naruto just knew he was going to hate this.

~ time skip ~ time skip~ time skip ~ time skip ~ time skip~ time skip ~ time skip ~ time skip ~

Four and a half years had passed and just as he had predicted training had been brutal. However the benefits had been worth it. Naruto very rarely wore himself out now due to the huge amount his stamina had increased. Also he was now a master craftsman of the Uzumaki style of forging. He had mastered the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu style, and he now knew how to draw seals in the air using his chakra at a fast pace. His favorite part was mastering his animal transformation, he loved his form and some of the abilities had carried over. His senses were now extremely advanced and he was more flexible than should be possible for a human. His strength had also increased. He had learned how to manipulate his chakra into forms outside his body. He learned that this ability cam solely from his mother not the clan. It was at his point that he learned that the reason his mother had been in Konoha was because she was chosen to be the second container to the Kyuubi. It was her ability to form chains out of her chakra that led to this. Naruto had also mastered the different taijutsu styles; they were Shadow Dragon, Rising Sun, Howling Fist and Unseen Assassin. He had also mastered the different chakra manipulation exercises for each element. Lastly he had learned the different clan techniques and he could completely say that his clan was absolutely amazing. His father's bloodline turned out to be an extremely high intellect and cognitive ability. This was the reason he had advanced as much as he had. Also the most interesting part was a connection to death. He could literally send items to the realm of the dead. With this ability he could send letters back and forth from his parents and others. He would have to wait until the time bubble was over before he did so or it could cause issues with the seals.

"Alright Naruto today is the day I start teaching you elemental bending. This will take the rest of the time we have in here as we will spend one year on each element. In the first year you will learn air, then water, earth, fire and finally lightning. When the time dilation is over you will find four different summoning scrolls behind my desk. Sign them all and pass them down to your children. It's time to begin the last stage of your training." With this Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine and prayed to the gods he would live through the next five years.


	5. Summons and the Return

Chapter 5: Summons and the Return

Ten years had passed in the time bubble since Naruto opened the scroll and he could honestly say that no matter how much he wished to kill his grandfather at points he loved every minute of it. He got to spend ten years with family. Something he had never had before. He felt bad for his grandfather who he knew wished that his clone would send his memories to the real him but as the original was dead it was not possible. However in Naruto's free time he managed to create a seal that would allow him to re-seal his grandfather's Kage Bunshin in a scroll that he would send to the realm of the dead thus allowing him to gain the memories. He would tell his grandfather about it today. He would have to break the time bubble early because of it but he didn't mind. He had managed to master the elemental bending and his grandfather was not joking when he said it was difficult. Also he had managed to become an expert seal master under his grandfather's careful guidance.

He looked at his grandfather and smiled as they sat down to talk.

"Now Naruto there is something important I need to tell you. You see because of your power and lineage people will want to befriend you either out of greed or misplaced loyalty. You need to watch for these kinds of people as they can be shallow and will leave you the moment they have what they want from you. When you leave the time bubble and sign the summon scrolls I want you to meditate and meet the Kyuubi. Come to a deal that will allow you to use its power. You will need it for the times ahead. Do you understand?" Naruto nodded and filled the speech away in his mind so as to not forget it.

"Grandfather there is something I want to talk about. You know about my father's bloodline correct?" Naruto asked. His grandfather nodded puzzled as to where the conversation was going.

"Right well what I want to do is seal you in this scroll, and then leave the time bubble and send it to you in the realms of the dead. If you disperse it there you will be able to gain the memories from your clone." Naruto told him. He watched as his grandfather looked shocked before smiling happily.

"That's amazing I can't believe I didn't think of it. I am so grateful to you for this Naruto." His grandfather told him with tears in his eyes. Naruto smiled and hugged him for the last time before opening the scroll showing the seal array inked on it.

"Ready?" he shakily asked and received a nod in return. His grandfather hugged him one more time before saying.

"I believe in you Naruto I know you will succeed in your life. Protect your precious people and never give up." He whispered before he activated the seal and vanished. Naruto rolled the scroll up before sinking to the floor and sobbing. His family was gone. He was alone he knew but not forgotten. Still the pain hurt and he cried for four hours before he fell asleep, exhausted from the emotional turmoil. When he next awoke he was calmer and ready to begin the trip back to Konoha. He stood up and with a shaky breath ran his hands through the seals that would de activate the time bubble. There was a flash of light and when he blinked he was back in the office with thousands of scrolls. He quickly went through and sealed all the scrolls into one major scroll before sealing that into a tattoo of star on his chest. By doing so, it insured the no one could get to the scrolls but him but also meant that they were safe from the council in Konoha.

Lastly, he walked behind the desk and sure enough there were four large summoning scrolls. He had seen quite a few other summon scrolls in the collection but these were the one his grandfather told him to sign. He grabbed the first one and was shocked to see it was the contract for dragons. Quickly grabbed the others he almost fainted when he saw the contracts for the phoenix's, tigers and wolves. **(A/N: yes I know technically the turtles are the fourth summons not wolves, however in the manga gai has that contract to I'm making the fourth animal the wolf instead.) **

Without hesitating he signed the contracts and felt a burning sensation on his arms. On his left arm he had two tattoos. On his forearm was a blue/white tiger that was crouching in a snarling position. On his biceps was a gold dragon with purple streaks that seemed to be stalking its dinner. On his right forearm was a wolf that was pitch black in color with silver streaks. Finally on his right biceps was a beautiful read and gold phoenix in flight. He smiled and sealed the contracts along with the other scrolls. He left the office after taking all the furniture and pictures down. He grabbed a blank scroll and sealed them away before going to each house and doing the same. It was in the last house he got the biggest shock. He saw a blood seal on the gate that would only allow descendants of the owner through. He but his thumb and swiped it across the seal smiling when the gate opened. He thought it belonged to his grandfather. He walked through the house and grabbed some clothes before sealing things up. He now wore a pair of black Anbu style pant that were taped at the ends with deep blue bandages. He also had on black ninja sandals as well. He wore a mush undershirt that cut of at the shoulders, and over that he wore a black armor chest plate with blue edging. Over top of everything he wore a deep clue cloak with black flames on the bottom (yondaimes cloak). He also put on a kunai pouch on his right leg which used the same blue bandages from his lower legs to keep it from slipping. He also used them to cover to hide the sealing tattoos on his arms. Finally he put on his shuriken pouch and sealing kit on a blue belt that ran around his waist. Lastly he went to the vault and stared at the only thing his clones didn't seal away into scrolls. It was the clan head sword.

The sword was just over three feet long and an inch wide and seemed to shift between green, purple and blue. (picture on profile, second sword from the left dragon katana of wisdom lols…) he grabbed the sword and strapped it to the left side of his belt. Finally feeling complete he walked out of the now empty house and walked to and open field. Without hesitating he shifted to his dragon form. He was around fourteen feet in length with a wingspan of twenty-two feet. As it was now dark outside it would allow him to fly and enter the forest of death with ease. With a leap he was in the air, and surging upwards into the clouds be banked to the left toward Konoha and began the long flight home.

The trip took around five hours before he saw the city below him. As it was close to two in the morning pretty much everyone was asleep. He waited hidden in the dark before he dived downwards and with a thump hit the forest floor. He transformed back and leapt away to his tree house to rest. He would go and see the Sandaime in the morning for now though he just sighed and continued on.


End file.
